


Archives of the official CompuNet FBORFW RP volume 1:May 1995-May 1996

by MrToddWilkins (orphan_account)



Series: CompuNet Tales [1]
Category: For Better or For Worse (Comics), RPF - Fandom
Genre: F/M, transcript
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Series: CompuNet Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583215
Kudos: 1





	1. Introduction (May 3,1995)

Scott Envale wrote at 08:44:25 CDT -6:

So why don’t we introduce ourselves and who we’re playing as? I’m Scott Envale,34,of Carbondale,CO. I’m RP’ing as John Patterson,

Seria wrote at 08:44:39:

I’m Victoria Greyson,25,of San Francisco,currently living in Pensacola. I’m ‘playing’ Elly Patterson.

Daniél IV Mac Knîght wrote at 08:44:56:

I’m Jason Thomas,27,from Slingerlands,NY, currently residing in Hartford, Connecticut. I will be role playing as Michael Patterson.

Luna Road wrote at 08:45:01:

I’m Ariana Breslin,24,of Newport News,VA. I currently live in Fort Lauderdale. I am assuming the role of Elizabeth Patterson. I will also assume the role of April Patterson as required.

Jamie wrote at 08:45:26:

I’m Jamie French,28,residing in leafy Fort Wayne. I will be playing the part of Josef ‘Weed’ Weeder.

FlowerGurl wrote at 08:46:15:

I’m Beth Parker,24,from Philadelphia,currently living in Kansas City. I will be role playing as Rhetta Blum.  
  


Wojtek wrote at 08:46:47:

I’m Mike Berton,22,of Richmond,Virginia,currently living in Baltimore. I’ll be assuming the role of Anthony Caine.


	2. Bibliography (May 3,1995)

Scott Envale wrote at 08:50:56:

I’m adding for reference a bibliography of Johnston’s current work,as well as a FAQ post and a rules post. The bibliography will be continuously updated as new FBOFW books are released:

Collection books:

  1. _I've Got the One-More-Washload Blues..._ (Aug 1981)
  2. _Is This "One of Those Days," Daddy?_ (Aug 1982)
  3. _It Must Be Nice to Be Little_ (Aug 1983)
  4. _Just One More Hug_ (Aug 1984)
  5. _The Last Straw_ (Aug 1985)
  6. _Keep the Home Fries Burning_ (July 1986)
  7. _It's All Downhill from Here_ (July 1987)
  8. _Pushing 40_ (Sept 1988)
  9. _A Teenager in the House_ (Sept 1989) (Included in _A Look Inside..For Better or For Worse_ )
  10. _If This is a Lecture, How Long Will It Be?_ (Sept 1990)
  11. _What, Me Pregnant?_ (Sept 1991)
  12. _Things Are Looking Up..._ (Aug 1992)
  13. _There Goes My Baby!_ (Aug 1993)
  14. _That's Not How They Do It on TV!_ (Aug 1994) (included in _It's The Thought That Counts_ )
  15. Title TBA (Aug 1995)
  16. Title TBD (Aug 1996?)
  17. Title TBD (Aug 1997?)



Anniversary collections:

  * _A Look Inside ... For Better or For Worse: The 10th Anniversary Collection_ (Sept 1989)
  * _It's the Thought That Counts... The Fifteenth Anniversary Collection_ (Aug 1994)  
  

  * As yet unnamed Farley memorial collection (due Nov 1995?)



Sunday collections:

  1. _More than a Month of Sundays: A for Better or for Worse Sunday Collection_ (Jul 1983)
  2. _Our Sunday Best: A for Better or for Worse Sunday Collection_ (Oct 1984)



Daniél IV Mac Knîght wrote at 08:52:37:

Has it been verified by Lynn that there will be a Farley book?  
  


Scott Envale wrote at 08:53:48:

Lynn confirmed it on the Listserv yesterday.


	3. FAQ (May 3,1995)

Scott Envale wrote at 09:06:44:

And here’s the FAQ!  
  


What does FBorFW stand for?

For Better or for Worse, a syndicated comic strip brought to us by the pen of Lynn Johnston. Johnston,47,is a Canadian cartoonist who resides in North Bay,Ontario.

How old are the Pattersons and friends?  
  
John and Elly were both born in 1950,so far as we know. Mike was probably born sometime around the beginning of 1976,Elizabeth in late 1980. April was born on April 1,1991.

It’s hard to tell how old their friends are. We know that Elizabeth’s friend Dawn (Enjo) was born in late November.

Where is Michael attending college? What is he studying?  
  
The University of Western Ontario,in London,Ontario. He is studying journalism and due to graduate in 1999.

How long does Lynn plan to continue the strip?  


Her current contract expires in 2006,but she has an option to renew it.


	4. John’s Letter, May 1995 (May 3,1995)

Scott Envale wrote at 12:38:35:

  
  


So after the little tragedy our family went through my friend Jamie suggested that we write monthly letters to those who are interested in the travails of our little family.   
  


I’m John Patterson,47,late of Milborough,Ontario. In case you’re wondering where we are,we’re just outside of Hamilton,a hefty stone’s throw from the Great Smoke. I work as a dentist. I actually share an office with Ted McCauley,a GP. Nice guy.   
  


My wife Elly and our kids are doing quite well after what happened.


End file.
